The present invention relates generally to application lifecycle management (ALM) systems, and more particularly to increasing accuracy of links and structured data in ALM systems.
ALM frameworks provide product lifecycle management capabilities (e.g., governance, development, and maintenance) for software development and other collaborative endeavors. ALM frameworks provide services (e.g., cross-application linking) that enable different ALM applications to share information during development processes and help ensure that all users and user activities are synchronized.